Increasingly, a focus of modern preventive medicine is weight reduction. Excessive weight is frequently cited in reports concerning the surge in cases of type 2 diabetes. Moreover, obesity is often cited in discussions of other modern diseases, such as heart disease.
In spite of the relentless attention in the health community to the problems caused by excess weight, weight control remains an elusive goal for many. Exercise continues to have limited appeal for a substantial proportion of the population. So, for many, diet remains the main weapon in the battle to cast off pounds.
Another recent focus of preventive medicine has been saturated and trans fats. Suggestions have been made by some health professionals and academics to lower the intake of these substances.
Frozen confections, such as ice cream, water ice, sherbet and the like, have long been popular among children and adults alike. Formulators of frozen confections and related products, as well as academics and others, have attempted to provide products having fewer calories, lower levels of fat, and various other features desired by consumers for one reason or another.
Kamarei U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,425 (Princeton Nutrition) is directed to complete nutritional milk compositions such as ice creams which are prepared through pasteurization, ultrapasteurization or sterilization processes. From about 0.1% to about 250% of the daily value of Vitamin C and from about 0.1% to about 80% of the daily values of calcium, iron, vitamin D, vitamin E, vitamin K, thiamine, riboflavin, niacin, vitamin B6, Folate, vitamin B12, biotin, pantothenic acid, iodine, magnesium, zinc, selenium, copper, phosphorus, manganese, chromium, molybdenum and chloride based on a 2000 calorie diet may be used. Fat free milk, low fat milk, full fat milk, lactose-free milk, concentrated milk and dry milk are mentioned among possible milk sources. Ice creams with 10% fat, 15% fat and 17% fat are mentioned. Sundaes and milk shakes are also said to be contemplated. Numerous protein sources such as whey protein and gelatin are given. Carbohydrate sources listed include sucrose, corn syrup solids, glucose, fructose and maltodextrin. Fiber sources such as guar gum, pectin and gum arabic are mentioned. From 10 to 25% of the daily value of essential vitamins and essential minerals are said to be used in the compositions of Table 5. Components such as fillers, flavors and emulsifiers may be included. Example 3A, Table 18 discloses a “complete nutritional light vanilla ice cream,” including full fat milk and Half & Half brand beverage lightener. Example 3B/Table 19 discloses a fat free, lactose free “complete nutritional chocolate fudgesicle ice cream” including 100% fat-free, lactose free milk. Vanilla extract is used in examples 18 and 19; example 19 employs chocolate pudding. Kamarei U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,650 is similar. Kamarei U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,339 is also related.
GB 1,484,167 (Kraftco) (published 1977) is directed to a milk shake including a freezing point depressant. Stabilizing agents include sodium CMC, sodium alginate, propylene glycol alginates, locust bean gums and guar gums, preferably in mixtures. Emulsifiers can be included. A gas is injected to generate from 50 to 100% overrun. In Example I, carrageenan, malt powder, and a vitamin mineral mix are included.
According to the English language abstract, of Tvorogova et al. Kholodil'naya Tekhnika 1996, No. 3, 20-21, use of stabilizers in ice cream is discussed with respect to foaming, emulsifying and gelling properties. Products included starch, gelatin, methyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose, wheat flour, pectin, carrageenan, Cremodan and skim milk.
According to the English language abstract, Rothwell, Ice Cream and Frozen Confectionery, 1985, 36 (9) 442, 450-451 discusses the historical development of diabetic and dietetic ice creams. Use of polydextrose as bulking agent is discussed. One of the basic mixes includes 4% fat (either milk or non-milk fat), 15% polydextrose, 0.5% microcrystalline cellulose, 0.2% sodium citrate, 11.3% milk SNF, 0.75% stabilizer/emulsifier, and 0.75% aspartame.
Gabby et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,036 (Drackett), is directed to frozen desserts including ice milk and imitation ice cream having optionally up to 7 wt. % fat. Polyglycerol fatty acid ester is employed as texturizing agent. Low fat or concentrated skim milk may be used. A hydrophilic colloid or gum may be used as stabilizer. Examples include locust bean gum, gelatin, carrageenan, water dispersible polysaccharides such as carboxymethyl cellulose and pectin, and starch (preferably pregelatinized). Sugar may be included and an inert bodying material such as dextran, inulin or microcrystalline cellulose may be substituted for sugar when artificial sweeteners are used. Other possible ingredients are fructose, dried egg white and starch. Milk solids may be replaced by another protein ingredient such as sodium caseinate, potassium caseinate and calcium caseinate. Liquid mixes may be frozen with aeration. Various frozen confection formulations are provided. Examples 3 (frozen dessert, shake type), 4 (fat free imitation vanilla ice cream), 5 (vanilla soft serve imitation ice cream) and 10 (chocolate imitation hard type ice cream) include ascorbic acid, niacinamide, calcium pantothenate, thiamine hydrochloride, pyridoxine hydrochloride, and riboflavin. Example 10 further includes Vitamin A & D powder. Polysorbate 80 is used in several formulations. Cain et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,476, which is from the same patent family as EP 837 635 (Loders Croklaan), is directed to a frozen or chilled confectionery product provided with an amount of fat continuous, bicontinuous or duplex fat emulsion having a specified hardness. A thickener can be selected from a group including gelatin, casein, caseinates, corn starch, pectin, carrageenan gum, polydextrose, maltodextrins, hydrolyzed starch, modified starch, and xanthan gum.
Silhouette® Low Fat Ice Cream Sandwich (vanilla/mint flavors), said to be 98% fat free, lists the following ingredients: nonfat milk, sugar, corn syrup, cellulose gel, locust bean gum, mono and diglycerides, guar gum, cellulose gum, polysorbate 80, carrageenan, natural vanilla flavoring and cocoa (apparently for a chocolate variant). The ingredients listed for the wafers are: bleached wheat flour, soybean oil, caramel color, corn sugar, cocoa, high fructose corn syrup, modified corn starch, salt, baking soda and soy lecithin. Strawberry, coffee and mint flavors are said to contain all natural extract (Mint extract contains FD&C yellow #5, FD&C Blue #1, sodium benzoate, potassium sorbate and citric acid. The % daily value indicated on its label for vitamin A was 0%, calcium was 8%, vitamin C was 0% and iron was 0%.
At least as of Oct. 31, 2002, Atkins chocolate shake mixes are disclosed on the Carbsmart website to include tricalcium phosphate, polydextrose, whey protein isolate, and various vitamins.
Berry, “From Showcased Ingredients to the Dairy Case,” Dairy Foods 9/2002, mentions tricalcium phosphate among tasteless calcium salts. The article also mentions Luke's Ice Cream of Riviera Beach, Fla. as manufacturing Sugar Free Fat Free Frozen Treat made using delactosed non fat milk, polydextrose, maltodextrin, and sucralose. It also indicates that for many “better for you frozen desserts,” bulking agents such as polydextrose and maltodextrin are necessary. It has a neutral taste, is highly soluble and has fiber properties.
Coutant et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,544 (reassigned to Rhodia) is directed to low fat, very low fat or fat free emulsion simulating food products prepared by adding tricalcium phosphate to develop an opaqueness and smoothness in the food, and to reduce gloppiness in foods containing gum, especially xanthan. Use in ice cream and ice milk products is mentioned. Locust bean gums, starches, starch maltodextrin and cellulose gels are mentioned. Example 8 is directed to a fat free shake including tricalcium phosphate, corn syrup solids and xanthan gum.
Toonen U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,936 is directed to a substantially lactose-and sugar-free, low calorie frozen confection having a 20% to 100% overrun. Gums which can be used are said to include locust bean gum, carrageenan, xanthan gum, guar and carboxymethyl cellulose. Cellulose gel can be used as a stabilizer. Among the bulking agents mentioned are polydextrose, maltodextrose, sugar alcohol or starches.
Despite the appearance of a plethora of “healthy” variants of numerous types of products, it seems clear that many consumers are not willing to sacrifice the organoleptic properties of their favorite indulgence because of some imaginable health benefit in the future. This is especially true of comfort foods such as frozen confections. Thus, a developer of frozen confections faces the formidable challenge of providing products which continue to have outstanding organoleptic properties while at the same time reducing the caloric impact for those consumers who would benefit from assistance in losing weight.